


Hungry

by vitya_rabbit



Series: Viktuuri - 500 words or less short stories! [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys In Love, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Coach Viktor, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humour, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, VictUuri, hungry Yuuri, secretive Yuuri, strict Viktor, viktuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 03:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20668541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vitya_rabbit/pseuds/vitya_rabbit
Summary: Yuuri is soooooo hungry because his strict coach has him on a diet.What is a starving Japanese man to do?Short domestic fluffy story from the Katsuki-Nikiforov household...





	Hungry

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to my lovely beta, InLoveWithYOI - couldn't do this without you!

Yuuri crept through the dark apartment, shushing Makka when she whined softly at him for telling her not to follow him.

He was so hungry…

Viktor had him on a stricter than usual pre-competition season diet and all he could think about was food.

Dinner that night hadn’t even half filled his stomach and the growling of his belly had woken him up at stupid o’clock in the morning.

Hence the fact that he was now prowling around like a burglar looking for something to eat.

If he remembered correctly, there were still some of the cookies left that Mama had sent him in his monthly food parcel from home. Much as the local store held a lot of the food stuffs he missed from living in Japan, there were a few items that just couldn’t be found.

Mama Katsuki’s cookies were one of those treasures…

He wiped his chin as he realised that he was actually drooling at the thought of eating the sweet little biscuits and he gave a self conscious giggle as he entered the pitch black kitchen.

Heading towards the pantry, he knew he didn’t dare risk turning on any of the lights to aid his search. At least this way if he heard Viktor up and about he could pretend that he was just going to the bathroom.

Standing on tiptoe, he reached up high to the top shelf in order to pat his hand around for the distinctive box that Mama’s treats were stored in.

Ah, found it…

With one foot on the kitchen worktop to give him a bit more height he managed to slide it carefully to the front of the shelf and lift it down. The tumble of the contents inside made him grin, yes, there were cookies left!

Clutching his treasures under his arm he crept into the lounge to his chair which was angled away from the door, he could nibble to his heart's content without being seen.

Snuggled in a blanket with the open box on his knees he snickered like a naughty child sneaking sweets when their parent wasn’t looking.

Carefully he selected a biscuit and bought it up to his mouth, he could smell the cocoa powder of the butter cookie and he licked his lips in anticipation.

“I do hope you are not considering eating that, Yuuri…”

Startled he dropped the cookie back in the box and looked around.

A flash of silver hair was highlighted by the appearance of the full moon from behind a cloud and he saw Viktor standing very still in the shadows by the lounge window.

“I felt you get out of bed, don’t think you can get one over on your coach, Katsuki. I’m only doing what needs to be done, now hand them over.”

Defeated, the younger man surrendered the box to the older man and slunk back to the bedroom.

Ah well, at least Viktor hadn’t found his secret stash of sweets hidden in the bathroom yet...


End file.
